Currently, as intelligent terminals and mobile applications develop rapidly, it is getting more difficult for a live network to satisfy an increasing data volume requirement. With wide deployment of a wireless local area network (WLAN for short below), hotspot covered areas gradually increase; however, during inter-system bearer handover in a 3rd generation mobile communications network (3GPP for short below), for example, a piece of user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short below) is handed over from a 3GPP network to a WLAN, or a UE is handed over from a WLAN to a 3GPP network, during the handover, the UE disconnects a connection between the UE and a source side access device, and re-accesses a target side access device. In the handover process, the UE transfers all bearers of the source side access device to the target side access device.
However, in the foregoing handover process, a service interruption is easily caused, and normal running of a service is affected.